Sonic of the Lamp
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic has been defeated by Erazor Djinn and as punishment, is turned into a genie, never to leave the world of the Arabian Nights. When Erazor survives and attempts to summon something to get rid of Sonic, he summons Mephiles, and the two form an alliance to get rid of the genie once and for all. RP with VanFullMoonHelsing.
1. Genie's Curse

Sonic of the Lamp

By The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: Genie's Curse

Sonic was in his Darkspine form, battling Erazor Djinn, who had transformed into a hideous monster. He had come to this world to put a stop to the genie, and Sonic was determined to do rushed at the ugly genie, ready to use the attack 'Speed Break' on him. Time suddenly froze, and Sonic shot forward towards Erazor Djinn, attacking him. Sonic growled, deeply, and began kicking him at where he though his face was, furiously. Erazor Djinn yelled in pain and tried to fight back but couldn't due to the ferocity of Sonic's attack. He swung what used to be his arm, but looked more like a tentacle and Sonic was flung backwards and floated in the air, glaring at the evil genie.

"You won't win," Darkspine Sonic said.

The evil genie chuckled and attacked the hedgehog. Sonic had no time to counter as he had not expected Erazor to attack so soon. Darkspine growled in anger and tried to counter but it was no use. He brought his arms up to block the monster genie's attacks, but that only ended with him getting himself wounded. The dark hedgehog growled and tried to kick him only to fail.

Erazor grinned and continued to attack him. Sonic kept his arms up, trying to block his attack of his arm-like tentacle clawing at his own arms. He fired a beam of energy at Erazor but the monster grabbed him with his tentacles. Sonic widened his pupiless eyes and growled, struggling in the monster genie's grasp to let him go.

"So, this is the legendary hedgehog? You don't seem to be putting up much of a fight." Erazor said.

Darkspine glared at him and struggled to escape. Sonic didn't want to be defeated. He didn't want Shahra's death to be in vain! He glared at the evil genie. "You will be defeated."

Sonic pulled as hard as he could to try and get out of the monster Erazor's tentacles, once he couldn't his legs began kicking, furiously. Erazor grinned and shot a flaming arrow at Sonic, which hit him in the chest. Sonic growled, it had only hurt like slight twinge of pain not like the first time and he glared at Erazor with his pupiless eyes. Darkspine grabbed his chest in pain as the flame began to vanish. His eyes widened in shock. How had it just vanished like that? Was it the same arrow he shot at him the first time? Was this form protecting him? He didn't know. He groaned and was beginning to feel weak.

He heard Erazor laughing and growled, trying to swipe a punch at him only to miss and stumble through the air, his arm still held onto by the genie. Sonic's vision began blurring and he growled in annoyance. Darkspine tried to attack but they were being blocked. Sonic didn't understand what was going on. He tried to punch at the evil genie with his spare hand only to have it grabbed by another tentacle arm.

"What have you done to me?" Darkspine Sonic yelled.

Erazor chuckled and spoke. "The arrow is making you weak," he said. "Soon, you shall be unconscious,"

Sonic growled and tried to escape his tentacles. He struggled and kicked, but it was no use. Erazor was right. He was getting to the stage where he felt like he was going to pass out. He groaned and fell to the floor. Erazor laughed as he saw Sonic fall to the ground, defeated.

He transformed back to normal and grinned. "You are defeated," he said. "Now, I shall take over the world of the Arabian Nights. Before I do, though..." He shot a beam of magic at Sonic.

The hedgehog opened his eyes, slowly, only to receive the beam and cried out in pain. "What are you doing to me?" He asked.

Erazor Djinn grinned and watched Sonic transform. His Darkspine form returned, and he turned into a genie. Two gold earrings appeared on Sonic's right ear. His sneakers flipped upward a bit to give it the genie look and his emerald pupils returned as he looked around in confusion and saw something in front of him. It was a lamp and Sonic didn't like where this was going. The design of the lamp had some swirls on the side and around a swirly 'S'.

Sonic looked at his new form and gasped; he'd been transformed into a genie!

Erazor laughed. "I have cast a spell on you. You are a genie forever, and can never leave this world!"

Never leave this world. Never go home. Sonic felt anger and hatred bubble up inside him and he lunged an attack at Erazor. Suddenly, the lamp glowed and Sonic screamed as he was sucked inside. He tried to get away. Fly away. Anything, but not get trapped in there. He wanted to be free not trapped. But it was no use. The lamp sucked him in. He groaned and looked around, wondering what the inside of his lamp now looked like.

It looked basically what he thought it what look like when he thought about genies lamps. The golden shell of the lamp is enclosed around him, like a little room. A few small cushions were on the floor varying from blue, dark blue and light blue with little tufts at the ends. Sonic groaned in exasperation. What was he going to do now? He sighed and sat down. Now that he was a genie, he had to have a master. But Sonic didn't like that idea at all. He didn't like people telling him what to do. The new genie thought about it, and why this had to happen to him. Now, because of Erazor Djinn, he was a genie forever and could never leave the world of the Arabian Nights.


	2. A New Master

Chapter 2: A New Master

A sudden anger bubbled and flared through his body at Erazor's name. He wanted to be let out. He didn't want to be stuck in here. Sonic sighed and wondered if there was some way he could get out but knew he couldn't. Someone would have to rub his lamp. Why had Erazor done this to him? Was it the only way to stop him? Was it the only way to trap him? Sonic didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to get out and not go insane from being enclosed for so long.

How could Sonic even gain a master anyway unless someone found his lamp? What was happening in the outside world? The outside world. The more he thought about the book or place he is in now and had been saving the more he thought about home and how he'd never see his friends again. Sonic sighed and tried to escape his lamp but couldn't.

He stood and tried to run at the lamp wall, only to smack right into it and hear a loud clang resounding around the lamp. Covering his ears, Sonic sighed. How would he get out of here? The genie sighed and hung his head. He didn't know. He was trapped in here until someone rubbed the lamp. Sonic slumped to the floor of his lamp and sat on the pillows. He guessed the thing he had to do now, which he hated to do, was wait. The genie thought about what he was now. He would have to grant wishes, but wondered if he had any powers.

That would be pretty near. Having genie powers. But what about his speed? Did he still have it? He wasn't sure if he did or not but it was worth a try. He started to run but couldn't reach the speed he used to at all, no matter how hard he tried. He stopped running and sat back down on the cushions, sighing. He lost his speed. He lost his freedom. He lost his life. What could he do now?

Sonic felt tears come to his eyes and he started to cry. Why had this happened to him? He didn't deserve this. He was meant to be a hero! Not a genie in a lamp! It was all Erazor Djinn's fault; he was the one who made Sonic like this! And who knows what evil plan he was plotting now? Sonic sighed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Outside of the lamp, in a desert a orange fox with two tails was walking through the deep sand, not noticing the lamp half covered in it a few metres in front of his feet. He stubbed his foot on the lamp and looked closely. The fox picked it up, wondering what it was.

"What is this?" He looked more closely at it. "It looks like ... a lamp. But there aren't many lamps around now."

He started to rub the lamp, trying to get the sand off, not noticing the small glow coming from the end.

Soon, a genie came out of the lamp and looked at him. "You have freed me," Sonic said.

The orange fox blinked and couldn't find words to describe who was before him. Sonic stared back at fox too. The one who freed him was someone he least expected, but at least it was someone he knew and could trust from this world..  
"Sonic? What? Is that you?" the fox asked, seeming confused.

The genie nodded. "Erazor defeated me and transformed me into a genie permanently. Also, I can never leave the world of the Arabian Nights."

The fox stared at Sonic and then his expression changed to sympathy for the new genie, "I'm sorry. I ... don't know how I can help you now." The fox looked down.

Sonic looked at him with recognition. "You're Ali Baba, aren't you?"

Ali Baba nodded, and Sonic sighed. "Well, since you freed me...that makes you my master."

Ali Baba looked up at Sonic in shock, "Wh...What?"

The genie sighed and nodded. "Once a person frees a genie from their lamp, they become the genie's master, I'm afraid."

Ali Baba nodded at him, waving his hand, "I know that. I just ... can't believe it." Ali Baba looked at Sonic. "Do you what kinds of ... you know ... you can grant since you're knew to all this?"

"I can grant three wishes."

"I know. But there are usually rules for the different types of genies by how much power they have and all that," Ali Baba explained to Sonic. The hedgehog genie was flabbergasted at this.

"R...really?" Sonic asked. "What are they?"

Ali Baba thought about for a moment. "Well, it all depends on what genie is before you." The fox pointed at Sonic. "Like yourself. But usually I think genie's of lamps are quite powerful when outside that's why Erazor Djinn was so powerful."

The genie nodded. "So, what other powers do I have and what wishes can I grant? Sorry, I'm new to all this."

Ali Baba shrugged, "I don't really know either. I only know bits and pieces. Sorry, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "It's fine. I'll just figure it out myself."

Ali Baba sighed, "We should probably get out of the desert and get back to town."

"Okay," Sonic said. "Where's the nearest town?"

Ali Baba pointed to his left. Sonic squinted and saw way out in the distance past a few hills of sand was a city. "That's Sandopolis. I was heading there when I came across your lamp."

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes. He tried summoning a magic carpet but something else happened. A portal opened up in the sky and Sonic was confused of where the carpet was he looked up when he heard yelling and his eyes widened when three people came out of the portal.


	3. Reuniting With Friends

Chapter 3: Reuniting With Friends

The three people landed on the sand and looked around, wondering where they were.

"Ugh ... what happened?" another orange fox asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

A red echidna had his head stuck in the sand and pulled it out and growled. "I don't know, but whoever brought us will pay!" His fist connected with his open palm.

"Hey, Knux," Sonic said. "What's up?"

The said echidna's name whirled around along with the two tailed fox and the black and red hedgehog, who stared in shock at Sonic and Ali Baba.

"Sonic!" the fox exclaimed, joy in his voice as he ran up to him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here trying to save this world," the genie said.

They looked at Sonic in confusion. The fox stopped in front of Sonic and looked him up and down; the genie was still in his Darkspine form, "Why do you look ... different?"

"I'm a genie," he said. "I was defeated by the villain of this world, Erazor Djinn, and he transformed me into a genie. Unfortunately, I'm in this form permanently and can never leave this world."

The fox stared at Sonic in shock as tears appeared in his eyes, "N...No..."

"You are WHAT now?!" Knuckles exclaimed, shock on his face too.

"A genie, eh?" Shadow asked. "Interesting."

Sonic sighed and nodded. Tails shook his head and looked down, tears beginning to fall from his eyes and Sonic noticed. "S...So, you can't ... go home?"

The genie shook his head. "No...I cannot."

"So, y...you'll have ... to stay ... h...here?" Tails asked as more tears fell down his cheeks. Sonic was beginning to feel guilty for making his little brother upset like this.

"Yes...I am sorry, Tails."

Tails continued to cry and he tried wiping his eyes.

Knuckles was still a little shocked. "So, you can't leave here. Are you sure?" The genie nodded. Knuckles folded his arms, scoffing, "I find that hard to believe."

Sonic glared at him.

"Well, you are a Faker, Sonic," Shadow said.

Sonic folded his arms, glaring at Shadow as well. He didn't like being a genie, so they had no right to start teasing him about it."I don't want to be a genie but I have no choice."

Tails looked back up at Sonic, "But if you stay here ... what will I do? I can't think of living in the workshop alone."

Sonic sighed. "I...I don't know, Tails."

Tails' tears came back and fell down his cheeks once more and Sonic bent down in front of him. He didn't like it when people cried, especially those he cared for.

"Tails...don't cry. Maybe I can find a way to make it so you can all live here with me."

Tails looked at Sonic and shook his head, "W...We can't, remember, Eggman is always on the loose? We gotta ... stop him if you're ... here." Sonic looked at Tails and put his hand on Tails' shoulder, only for it to go through him. Sonic's eyes widened. He looked at his hand as he brought it up to his view. It was transparent; his entire body was transparent. Sonic gasped in shock and lowered his head in disappointment. Tails' noticed Sonic's sudden change in attitude and looked at him, "Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails went to touch Sonic only for his hand to go through Sonic. His eyes widened at this discovery.

"We...we can't touch each other," he said. Suddenly he started floating and saw his two legs had merged into a ghost-like tail.

Tails looked down, "I thought...genies could." The tears began to come back, thinking he was losing his big brother.

Sonic looked down in shame and shook his head.

The fox's tails drooped and he walked away, sniffling. Sonic watched Tails in shock and tried to go after him, heard Knuckles say, "Sonic, leave him. He just needs to process all this." Sonic looked down, feeling guilty for hurting his little brother.

The genie looked disappointed as well and vanished back into his lamp.

Shadow and Knuckles stared in shock at this and then turned their attention to the other orange fox, Ali Baba. "Who are you, exactly?" Knuckles asked, pointing at him.

"My name is Ali Baba. I know I look a lot like your friend over there." He pointed at Tails, who was sitting in the sand, drawing. "When Sonic first met me he mistook me for him. I'm guessing since we're from different worlds I'm like a ... counterpart of him."

They nodded.

"Are there any other counterparts of us in this world?" Shadow asked him.

Ali Baba nodded, "The only one I can think of between you two is ... you." He pointed at Knuckles. "Your counterparts name is Sinbad."

Knuckles' eyes widened and he looked interested.

"He likes sailing, he has quite a short temper, but if you don't get on his bad side you can get along fine with him," Ali Baba explained to Knuckles.

Knuckles smirked. That sounded like him all right, except for the sailing part.

"So what does Sonic do now that he is a genie? Doesn't he have a master?" Shadow asked.

Ali Baba nodded at this. "Yea, he does. I am." They were quite shocked at this news. "I found his lamp in the sand, half covered and tripped over it. Once I got up I picked it up and rubbed the sand off. I didn't even know it was a genie's lamp until Sonic came out."

Shadow nodded, and Tails walked over to him. He wanted to know what kind of master Ali Baba would be to Sonic.

"Your name is ... Ali Baba, right?" Tails asked, pointing at him.

The other fox nodded. "Yes."

"I just ... wanna know ... how will you ... treat, Sonic?" Tails asked, looking down.

Ali Baba was taken aback by this question though he would've expected it sooner or later seeing as they hardly knew him and didn't know what his personality was.

"I'll treat him like I would anyone ... with utter kindness and I won't treat him any differently than when I first met him."

Tails nodded, satisfied with Ali Baba's answer.

Knuckles looked at where they were, finagling realizing it. "We're in a desert. And I'm starting to sweat and get hot. Where's the closest city?"

Ali Baba pointed in the distance and Knuckles' jaw dropped. "Sandopolis is that way. That's the closest city."

"WE CAN"T WALK THAT FAR!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Ali Baba thought about it. He looked at the lamp, thinking. "Maybe..." He rubbed it and the end began to glow.

A few seconds later, Sonic came out. "Yes?" He asked. "What is it?"

Ali Baba thought about it. "I know you'rr new at this, but we need a carpet to get to Sandopolis to get out of this heat. I also don't really know what your limited to doing."

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. A few minutes later, a magic carpet appeared and floated beside them. Sonic stared at it in shock and looked at Ali Baba, who was also looking at the carpet. "It worked this time. Nice job, Sonic."

The design of the carpet was blue with little ruffles around it. It was a gold twirl-like 'S' in the middle of other gold twirls around the 'S', it was like the design on Sonic's lamp. Everyone got on with Sonic and the carpet flew off, heading to Sandopolis.


	4. A Genie's Powers

Chapter 4: A Genie's Powers

When they got there, they got off and the carpet vanished. Sonic looked around the city as did Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. The city looked like it was made of sand yet it wasn't. Ali Baba smiled, "This is Sandopolis, guys."

"It's interesting," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded.

Tails looked at Ali Baba, "Where do we go from here?"

Ali Baba shrugged, "I don't know." He looked at Sonic. "Though don't you want to maybe get back Erazor?"

Knuckles turned his head at the mention of a new name. "Who's Eraser?" Sonic burst out laughing at the mention of a rubber.

"Erazor Djinn...he's the one who was trying to take over this world...he's also the one who turned me into a genie."

Sonic looked down and Tails looked at Sonic in concern, "Sonic, don't get down by this. You might enjoy being a genie."

Sonic sighed and thought about it. "Perhaps I will," he said with a smile.

Tails smiled also as did Ali Baba and nodded. 'Though we need to figure out where we should next."

The genie nodded. "Maybe I can try and figure out what my powers are."

Knuckles looked at Sonic, confused, "How will you do that?"

"I'll practice in my lamp."

The hedgehog genie turned into blue mist and goes back into his lamp before anyone could ask why. Once Sonic was back in his lamp, he looked around and sighed, wondering what powers he had. He thought about it, thinking hard about his powers. There were so many powers in the world and he didn't know which ones he had. The genie sighed and closed his eyes; perhaps it would come to him if he thought about it. A few minutes later, the knowledge came to him and he opened his eyes, grinning.

There were quite a few he could do, but where should he practice? In his lamp or outside? How would he get outside without being called though? He would have to practice in his lamp until he got called out. He sighed and wondered he could practice as he looked at his hands. What ability should he try, though? Perhaps the teleportation first. But how would he be able to teleport? His lamp wasn't exactly big to give him the room to know he teleported.

He heard that genies were able to make their lamps the way they wanted to. He closed his eyes, focusing on Tails' workshop. When he opened his eyes he wasn't standing in the workshop, but the lounge in the house part they both shared and made Sonic...happy. The genie gasped in amazement. It was a perfect replica of Tails' workshop. A smile came to Sonic's face and he sighed in relief. He looked to the upstairs part and ran upstairs, wanting to see his old bedroom again. Sonic grinned as he saw his old bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. He relaxed on the bed and sighed. This felt great. The lamp gave him the opportunity to choose what kind of room or look it had and he chose a home away from home. The only thing that made this home complete was that Tails couldn't be here.

The genie thought about his best friend and a frown appeared on his face. What was he going to do without him? Let alone...get used to this new world and being a genie. After Ali Baba uses all of his wishes up, Sonic, will be trapped in here again until someone found his lamp again. He got off the bed and paced the room, wondering what life would be like as a genie. He would be going around from person to person whenever his lamp would be found. But then a thought hit him. What if during one of these times someone will be his 'Master' and use their wishes for greed or hatred. He didn't want that. Perhaps that was one of his limitations, not to grant wishes like that.

He sighed in relief. That would be good. But what that 'Master' got so frustrated or angry with him that they'd smash his lamp? The mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine and he shuddered. Sonic knew that if a genie's lamp was destroyed, the genie would die, and he didn't want that at all. Even as a genie, he wanted to live. He sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid those greedy and hate-filled people, but if Ali Baba doesn't make three wishes for quite some time he won't have to worry about that.

The genie closed his eyes, focusing on his powers. What power could he try out first? There were so many. He didn't know which one to use first. Sonic smirked; he could try the teleportation now. Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought of an area in the house and smiled. The garage would be a nice teleporting spot. He vanished in a flash of light and appeared inside the workshop. Sonic opened his eyes and smiled before looking around. He actually did it. He could teleport! That makes it so much easier for him now instead of walking or flying! Sonic chuckled. Maybe now he should try an shapeshift. But what could he transform into? Animals? Inanimate objects? Change genders? He didn't know, but was about to find out.

Changing genders? He shuddered at the thought of that. Changing into a girl. Though he may need it if they want to do something anytime here, which he would hate to do. At least he could turn into animals and inanimate objects. He concentrated, wondering what he should turn into first. There were so many objects and animals, so hard to choose which one. Then one popped in his head and he smiled at it. He concentrated and began to transform. The genie groaned in pain as he felt his body reshape itself. When it finished, he had transformed into a sword. Sonic smiled and floated above the ground and tried swinging himself around, trying to look like he was sword fighting. The sword swung itself around. Soon, it dropped to the ground and turned itself back into Sonic.

Sonic sighed and sat up and looked around the garage, as like at home, his plane 'The Tornado' was sitting a ways beside him. Tails' drawing desk was beside a cabinet and the folding door to outside. He smirked and looked around some more. Sonic saw the Tornado and an idea came to him. He could transform into the Tornado from time to time and he and Tails could go on flights. Then his smile faded, he remembered that Tails wouldn't be in this world forever. He had to go back to their normal world and stop Eggman with Knuckles and Shadow. But at least he could enjoy Tails' company while it lasted.

Sonic stood up and continued to explore his old home, seeing what things looked similar and what didn't. Once he did that, he went back to his bedroom and lay on the bed. He thought about everything that had happened. Him becoming a genie, his friends arriving, him not being able to touch them anymore and... not being able to go home. He sighed, knowing this would be pretty hard to get used to.


	5. Shapeshifting

Chapter 5: Shapeshifting

A few minutes later, he felt a strange sensation and knew his master wanted him. The genie came out of his lamp and looked at Ali Baba. "What do you want, master?" He asked.

Sonic knew this would take some time to get used to. Ali Baba knew Sonic had to call him 'Master', but he didn't feel exactly right with it.

Ali Baba smiled and spoke. "Sonic, if you don't feel right with calling me that you can call me by my name if you like," Ali Baba told him

The genie nodded. "Alright, Ali Baba. So, what have you called me for?"

"I wanted to know what you found out on your powers and the limitations on the 'word' you can grant," Ali Baba told him. Sonic raised a brow at why he didn't say the actual word.

"The wishes?"

Ali Baba nodded.

Sonic grinned. "Well, I can teleport, fly, turn invisible, shapeshift...the limitations are that I can't bring people back from the dead, can't make them fall in love, and can only grant three wishes. Also, I'm immortal."

Tails was shocked when he said the word 'immortal'. "You're immortal?" Tails asked, shocked when Sonic said this.

"Yeah, I am."

Tails looked down. "That means that you'll never age and you'll outlive all of us," Tails said, his expression holding sadness.

Sonic hesitated and he nodded. He reached out to touch Tails but his hand went through him, and he sighed. Then he smiled. "Hey Tails, want to go for a flight in the Tornado?"

Tails looked at Sonic, confused, slightly, "But it's not here."

Ali Baba was confused at what Sonic was talking about. "What 'The Tornado'? Is it a sand storm of some kind?"

"It's my plane," Sonic told him. "But I let Tails use it sometimes."

Tails looked at him, still confused. Sonic chuckled. "Here, I'll show you what I mean," he said. The genie closed his eyes, and began to transform.

Sonic grew larger as his arms thickened into a long wing. His legs connected and formed into a tail. Sonic's head changed into the front as did his back for the backseat. His nose became the propeller and he made sure he was in landing form with three little wheels underneath him, two near his tail and one at his head. When the transformation was finished Sonic was the Tornado and Tails stared in amazement at what he just did. Tails walked up to the place, looking at it in amazement. He smiled and got in the cockpit. The plane's engines revved up as it started up. Everyone looked at the Tornado in shock.

Ali Baba was the most surprised. "What did Sonic change into?"

"He turned into the Tornado, the airplane he was talking about," Shadow said.

Suddenly, the plane's propeller started spinning, and everyone got inside. Soon, it rose into the air and started to fly. Tails was filled with exhilaration and amazed at what Sonic did.

"This is amazing, Sonic! I'm really amazed you could do this!" Tails exclaimed. The plane continued to fly though the air silently. Tails smiled sheepishly; Sonic couldn't speak in this form. "It looks like Sonic can't speak when he's an object. I wonder why. The Tornado DOES have a radio he could talk through that if he wanted," Tails said, frowning, slightly.

He sighed and looked down at the scenery as they continued flying. It was a very interesting world here, he had to admit. Tails smiled and sat back to relax, enjoying the flight. Ali Baba looked down as they passed Sandopolis and the desert they had been when he found Sonic's lamp. He sighed and knew that if he wanted to be a good Master to Sonic he had to make good use of his wishes. They continued to fly for a few hours. Finally, the plane landed and everyone got out. They watched as it transformed back into Sonic.

Sonic smiled at them as Tails ran up to Sonic, stopping in front of him. "That was great, Sonic! Thanks you!"

"You're welcome," the genie said. "I can also turn into other inanimate objects and different animals. Want to see?"

Tails nodded. "Okay! What will you turn into next?" Tails exclaimed, quite excited.

Knuckles crossed his arms and scoffed. Sonic noticed this and decided to have some fun with the echidna. "How about...the Master Emerald?" He asked, looking at Knuckles for a reaction.

Knuckles looked at Sonic and glared at him, "Don't you dare, hedgehog!" Sonic smirked, sheepishly, and closed his eyes concentrating. Knuckles was shaking in rage and lunged at Sonic only to go right through him. The echidna's eyes widened as his hand went right through Sonic's body. The genie began to transform. Sonic noticed that his fur was turning crystal. He started to shrink as his body began to change, becoming diamond-like in appearance. His head flattened and his arms and legs connected with each other. When the transformation finished, the Master Emerald stood in his place. Knuckles walked to Sonic and scoffed, "Shadow's right, you are a Faker. Not only are Faker of him, but of the Master Emerald now too."

Tails glared at Knuckles, "Knuckles!" The Master Emerald turned back into Sonic, who then became a dragon and roared loudly at Knuckles. Knuckles was in shock as dreadlocks flew in the wind, Sonic's roar had created. Tails folded his arms and smiled. "You deserved that."

Knuckles glared back at him, making Sonic feel satisfied. The dragon smirked and nodded, blowing a puff of smoke at Knuckles.

"Can you speak when you're different animals?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shook his head.

Knuckles coughed as he waved the smoke away, "Sonic, I'm the last of my kind; do you want me to die by smoke!" Sonic rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance. The dragon flapped his wings a bit and then turned back to normal. Sonic looked at Knuckles and grinned; he had once last thing that would annoy the echidna greatly. Concentrating, he transformed himself into Knuckles.

"What was that you said about me being a faker?" Sonic asked. He even sounded like the echidna. Knuckles' eyes widened and he glared at the genie.

Knuckles raised a fist at him. "Why you!"

Tails raised his hands into the air, "Knuckles, there's no need for violence."

Ali Baba looked at Tails, "But Sonic won't get hurt. He's a genie. He'll be fine."

Shadow was trying his best to back the smirk that was crossing his face as Knuckles lunged at the other red echidna. Sonic laughed; he was enjoying this a lot. He turned back to normal just as Knuckles went straight through him. Tails realized this as did Ali Baba and they looked at each other and thought about when Sonic had been the Tornado. They were able to interact with him. Their eyes widened. "We touch him when he's transformed?"

Sonic noticed this also and smiled. "Guess you can touch me...but only when I am in different forms."

Knuckles stared at him in amazement, wondering why he was transparent. "Why are you transparent?" Knuckles asked Sonic. The blue genie clapped his forehead and groaned, shaking his head in frustration.

"A genie is like a ghost," Sonic said. "They can't touch people and others can't touch them. But when I transform, you guys can."

Knuckles grinned, "Good. Transform into a punching bag so I beat the living daylights outta ya!"

Tails breathed out a sigh, "Knuckles..."

Sonic glared at him angrily. "Continue to intimidate me and I'll use my magic on you."

Knuckles growled at Sonic, "Make me stop. What's the difference in us having a little rival battle like always?"

Ali Baba looked at Tails. "Are they always like this?"

Tails nodded. "Only Sonic is usually more cooler and calmer. Being a genie must being taking its toll on him."

Sonic sighed and shrugged. "Whatever," he said, and walked past him. He looked at Tails. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Tails shrugged, "I don't know." He looked around the place they were at. "This place gives me the creeps."

Knuckles scoffed as he folded his arms. "Do we need to take you home already?" Tails and Sonic both glared at him. "What? I'm stating the obvious!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Alright," he said. "Let's go somewhere else, then."

He transformed into a dragon and lay down, allowing the others to get on his back, and flew off. hey flew through the air and over the desert once more. Ali Baba looked at Sonic, "Sonic, do you think you can take up back to Sandopolis?" The dragon nodded and flew towards the city. Once they got there, he turned back to normal, transparent once more. They were outside of the city and saw that there were little shops around and Ali Baba smiled, "Why don't we walk around?"

"Alright," Sonic said. He sighed and looked at his friends. He was happy to see them, but one thing was on his mind: what was Erazor doing?


	6. The Summoning

Chapter 6: The Summoning

Erazor Djinn walked into the Evil Foundry and up to a pool of lava. He knew what he had to do now to destroy and take over the Arabian Nights. The evil genie closed his eyes and started to chant. Soon, a portal appeared in the lava and started to summon something. Erazor Djinn grinned; soon, Ifirit would be summoned and would destroy this world. But instead of a giant robot instead came out a hedgehog that had crystals on his quills, claws and feet. He had black eyes and green slitted pupils. Erazor stared in shock at the hedgehog. This hadn't been who he had summoned. Who was this?

"What? Who are you? You are not who I summoned!" Erazor Djinn exclaimed.

The person looked at him and laughed. He bowed at Erazor Djinn, making the him glare at the hedgehog. "Thank you for bringing me your world. I know I may not be who wanted, but I can be better." Erazor raised a brow at this. "My name is Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. "I can help you in your plans." Mephiles' eyelids lowered as did his head to give his head a darkening look, especially since he had no mouth. "Especially if it includes a certain blue hedgehog."

"Oh, it does," Erazor Djinn said. "The blue rat's name is Sonic. He tried to stop me from taking over this world but I defeated him and transformed him into a genie. He can never leave the world of the Arabian Nights and is a genie forever."

This intrigued Mephiles' attention as well as slight happiness that Sonic won't be leaving this world. "Really? That's interesting. He too, is has defeated me from destroying time and space and from fusing with my alter ego. If I fuse together with another being known as 'Iblis' we will become Solaris and be the most powerful being in the universe, capable of destroying time and space. Which I had nearly done until that wretched hedgehog and those two others defeated us somehow," Mephiles growled.

Erazor Djinn grinned. "Well, we could join forces and try to destroy him again together, and take over this world. What do you say, Mephiles?"

Mephiles looked at Erazor, looking him up and down, eyeing him carefully and closely before saying, "Alright."

Erazor Djinn nodded. "What do you suggest we do?"

Mephiles clasped his hands together as a glint formed in his eyes, "We strike at his heart."

Erazor Djinn grinned and nodded as a flaming arrow appeared in his hand. "I used this once before on him. It is the Flame of Judgement, and once it strikes a person, they die once the flame goes out. Even genies can be pierced by this."

Mephiles nodded. "But that isn't exactly what I meant." The arrow disappeared from Erazor's hand and Mephiles continued. "He made us suffer...so why not we do the same to him...by striking striking those closest to his heart."

"An excellent idea. We could use his friends but I do not know if they are here or not."

"We will know once we spot him. I know who they are," Mephiles said.

Erazor Djinn nodded. "Sand Oasis is not far from here. We could start there. Do you have any ideas?"

Mephiles thought about it and nodded, "Yes, but I have another form that is similar to another hedgehog I know called Shadow. He sealed me in the Scepter of Darkness many years ago. I took his form when I was created and that's when he sealed me away, but if I go into that form they'll recognize me.

"I could transform you into a scorpion; that way you could sneak up on them undetected. It will be permanent, though."

Mephiles smirked and nodded. "Yes, I could listen to conversations and see who is with them also."

Erazor Djinn nodded. He closed his eyes, said a spell, and shot a bolt of magic at Mephiles. The hedgehog groaned in pain as he began to transform. Mephiles' tail grew longer and a sharp point grew on the end. He shrank quite small. His arms snapped as bones fractured and his arms reformed into pincers. His legs shortened into little stubs as two more on each side came out. His bone in face reformed as his head flattened, his quills going into his now hard skin. His head now was oval shaped and his eyes were still his original eye colour. When the transformation was over, he looked around. Everything seemed so big. He tried to speak but couldn't. perhaps he could try telepathy.

_This form...you said it was permanent,_ Mephiles said using telepathy.

"I did," Erazor Djinn said. "After I absorbed the World Rings, my magic became extremely powerful. That is why your transformation is permanent."

Mephiles nodded. _So, I will be able to spy on them without them noticing it's me?_

Erazor Djinn nodded also. "Scorpions usually bury themselves in the sand. The desert would be a perfect place to hide."

_What will do once we find out the required information?_

"We shall come up with a plan and put it into motion." The scorpion scuttled near him, wondering where it should go. _Where would be the first place for me to start searching?_ Mephiles asked, scuttling around as though looking for the exit. "Head to Sandopolis; we shall start there." Erazor Djinn picked the scorpion up, casting another spell at it. "I have made it so you can change your size at will; you can now grow or shrink. It will help you in the long run."

Mephiles nodded, snapping his pincers in contained excitement. Erazor Djinn smirked and snapped his fingers, causing Mephiles to vanish in a flash of light then reappeared outside Sandopolis. The scorpion could feel the heat of the sun on its back, then walked near the city and buried itself underneath the sand. He continued to advance toward the city underneath so as not to be trampled by their feet. Soon, Mephiles came out of the sand and looked around for his adversaries, wondering where they were. He would know when he saw them.


	7. A Fatal Scorpion Sting

Chapter 7: A Fatal Scorpion Sting

He soon, saw five figures walking out from behind a store. Two yellow foxes, one red echidna, a black and red hedgehog and a blue hedgehog. The scorpion snapped his pincers in excitement; he had found them. He saw Sonic and his eyes widened in surprise. The hedgehog looked different since he last saw him. He was transparent and he had two earrings in one if his ears as well as his red and white sneakers being flipped up to give them the genie look.

Mephiles was shocked; this must be what Erazor Djinn meant: Sonic had become a genie. A plan formed in Mephiles' mind. He saw the other two tailed fox, the one with wrapping around his head and coat, holding a golden lamp. The scorpion knew that was the genie's lamp. He had to get it somehow in order to take control of Sonic. Maybe...THAT was Sonic's Master? He had one already? That was fast. Mephiles knew that genies had three wishes to grant at their master's command and then they would get another master.

The scorpion smirked; he could kill Ali Baba. A scorpion's sting is very poisonous. Mephiles began to scuttle over to group, knowing they would just think him as an ordinary scorpion when...he wasn't. The scorpion got near the group and began to follow Ali Baba. He buried himself in the ground and stung Ali Baba's leg, then scuttled off.

Ali Baba cried out in pain and stopped walked, grabbing leg, "Ahh! My leg!"

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Ali Baba sat down on the sand and put Sonic's lamp down. "I don't know. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg...like a sting." He looked at his leg and his eyes widened. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails saw the sting and gasped. His leg was swollen, and the veins were swollen. Ali Baba groaned in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sonic was in shock. He didn't understand what happened to his Master. He looked at Tails as the other fox inspected the wound.

"It looks pretty bad. We should take him to a doctor," Tails said, as he stood back up.

"And where would that be? Ali Baba is the only one that knows this place!" Knuckles exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Sonic looked around. "I know this place pretty well," he said. "I'll take you there."

They nodded and followed Sonic. When they got to the doctor, Tails set Ali Baba down and the doctor looked at him. A few minutes later, he sighed and shook his head, looking at the group.

"I'm sorry to say that your friend has been stung by a scorpion. A very poisonous one," the doctor told them. Sonic and Tails gasped and looked at each other in worry.

"Will he live?" Sonic asked.

The doctor shook his head.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Ali Baba was going to die...and so soon. Why? Sonic bent his ears back and looked down, thinking it was his fault.

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything," the doctor told them.

"When will he..."

The doctor looked at Sonic, "I don't know, but pretty soon. The poison is...different from what I'm used to seeing that's probably why he's getting worse."

Sonic hesitated and looked at his master...his friend. He nodded and vanished back into his lamp. Tails stared where Sonic had been and then looked at the lamp in worry. He guessed it was hard for him taking in the death of his Master so suddenly, especially if he looks like him. The genie appeared in his lamp and looked around, then went into his bedroom and lay on the bed. Tears were falling down his face. Why was this happening? How hard Ali Baba been stung? Why did this happen? So many questions formed in Sonic's head and had no answers as his tears fell.

But most of all, what would happen to him when Ali Baba died? He become trapped in the lamp until someone else rubbed his lamp. And he didn't want that. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes, going to sleep. When he woke up, he yawned and decided to go see how Ali Baba was doing. He closed his eyes to come out of the lamp but couldn't. Sonic eyes snapped open at this realization. His Master was dead.


	8. Sonic's New Master

Chapter 8: Sonic's New Master

He gasped and tried to escape but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't leave the lamp. Sonic felt like a prisoner once again. He sat on his bed with his head in hands in sadness. His kind Master was dead and he didn't know how long it'd be until his next one. Or if they be as kind as Ali Baba. Sonic sighed; he couldn't communicate with Knuckles, Tails or Shadow when he was in the lamp. How were they going to know that he couldn't leave? Did they even know that Ali Baba was did? Did they know that he needed a new Master now? He would rather one of them than someone greedy and vengeful from this world.

The genie thought about it; they would be good masters. But what concerned him was that they couldn't stay here. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails had to go back to Earth eventually. He sighed, yet he would have them as his Master than someone else here, but it was something that had to happen. The genie looked around at the replica of Tails' workshop and sighed, then went back to sleep. Mephiles looked around the doctors tent and went inside, climbing onto the table Ali Baba was on and saw he was still holding the lamp. He grabbed the lamp with his pincers and scuttled off. A few minutes later, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles walked in and saw Ali Baba's lifeless body. The lamp was gone.

Tails' eyes widened, "Where's Sonic's lamp!" The fox was beyond frightened for his big brother of who could've stolen it.

Shadow looked around. "I don't know," he said. "Someone must have stolen it."

Knuckles clenched his fists in anger and looked at Shadow and Tails, "Well, we can just stand here! We gotta find that thief! Who knows what they'll make Sonic do!"

Tails nodded sadly, wondering who would take Sonic's lamp with the genie inside. If they became Sonic's master, who knows what they'd do.

Mephiles scuttled away from the doctor's tent and around a corner of a shop and looked at the lamp in his pincers. Maybe he should run it now? He rubbed the lamp with his pincers, wondering what would happen. A blue glow appeared at the end of the lamp and then smoke came out if it, soon forming into Sonic as he opened his eyes, yawning.

"I have been freed, and that makes you my master. I can give you three wishes," Sonic said. "What is your command?"

He looked around for his new master, wondering where he was.

_Hello, Sonic...we finally meet again after so long._

He heard a voice from below and looked down to see a scorpion holding his lamp, but the voice had sounded...familiar. "I have heard your voice before but you do not look familiar," Sonic said.

The scorpion seemed amused that Sonic didn't know who he was. _I am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. Surely, you know who I am now?_ Sonic eyes widened and he floated away from the scorpion a little and he chuckled at seeing, slight, fear in Sonic's eyes.

"M...Mephiles!" Sonic exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you become my master? Why are you a..." He stopped, figuring it out. "It was you! You stung Ali Baba and killed him!"

Mephiles chuckled and nodded, _Yes, it was. All part of my plan to get you be servant._ Sonic eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to deny it. Hoping he would wake up back in his lamp on his bed in his bedroom from a bad dream.

"This can't be...this can't be..."

The scorpion sneered. _Oh, but it is. I have your lamp now which means ... I'm your new Master,_ Mephiles told Sonic and in his eyes held an evil glint.

The genie sighed and nodded. "What is your command...my master?" Sonic looked down in shame, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

The glint in Mephiles' eyes glimmered. _I wish...to be the most powerful being in the world._

Sonic looked at Mephiles in horror at his wish. The genie sighed and nodded, then snapped his fingers and granted the wish. The scorpion felt huge amounts of power flow through his body and he began laughing in joy at feeling this much power. Sonic also noticed he began to grow too and shuddered. Suddenly, he felt something happen to him also. Mephiles' wish was corrupting him also. Sonic gasped and looked at his hands and then his feet, his eyes widening in pure horror.

He groaned and began to transform into a scorpion also. The genie grunted, trying to suppress the transformation, but it was no use. A few minutes later, the transformation was complete. Sonic had become an evil scorpion with Mephiles as his master. Sonic looked at his new form. His stinger, his pincers, his six legs. He examined everything new on him.

The genie looked at Mephiles. _What is your command, master?_ He asked through telepathy.

_My second wish is to have an army,_ Mephiles said, the evil glint never leaving his eyes.

The scorpion genie nodded and granted the wish. From out the sand came many scorpions, scuttling over to their leader. They were slightly bigger than the average scorpion, but not as big as Mephiles either.

_And your third and final wish?_

Mephiles smirked; he would wait for the right moment to use it. He didn't want to use it...yet.

Sonic nodded. _What shall we do now?_

Mephiles thought about it and the glint seemed to shine more. _We attack the city._

Sonic nodded. He could feel the darkness corrupting his mind. Sonic didn't know why he felt it, but...he felt like he wanted to join Mephiles and be his genie...forever. He snarled and followed his Master into the city. He wanted to follow Mephiles and his evil ways. He didn't know why, but he guessed it was the corruption and...he was actually liking it. Sonic smirked and followed Mephiles. The two started to destroy the city. They didn't notice three people in the distance noticing the scorpions attack on the city.


	9. Scorpion Attack

Chapter 9: Scorpion Attack

"What are those things?" Shadow asked.

Tails stared in shock, "They're...scorpions..." Shadow's eyes widened in fear. Tails looked at Shadow in shock, "Why are you suddenly afraid, Shadow?"

"I hate scorpions."

Knuckles began laughing at what Shadow said, "You afraid?"

"I have a fear of scorpions, okay?" Shadow yelled.

Tails stared at Shadow in shock, "Wow. Who know."

"EXACTLY!" Knuckles laughed, holding his gut.

Shadow glared at them. "Shut up," he said. "If either of you say one more word, I'll Chaos Blast you."

They looked at each other and gulped, nodding.

"But right now we need to figure out why these scorpions are doing this," Tails said as he put his thumb and forefinger to his chin and began to think.

Shadow looked at them and then saw two giant scorpions in the lead. "I think they're following those two," he said. "The biggest one must be the leader; it's causing this."

Tails looked at where Shadow was looking and nodded, but he noticed something about the second largest scorpion. It was blue and transparent. Tails' eyes widened as he realized who it was. "No...it can't be..."

"What? What is it?"

He pointed at the scorpion he was looking at and they followed his glance. "I think I know how this happened. That scorpion there...is Sonic."

Knuckles looked at Tails, shock written on his face, "What? How?"

"But how did Sonic get out of his lamp?" Shadow said. "Ali Baba is dead; he'd have to have a new master."

Tails nodded, "Exactly, someone...evil had taken the Sonic's lamp and rubbed it...becoming Sonic's new Master."

"So the evil influence transformed him into a scorpion. Is there any way to get him back?"

Tails shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe if we get the lamp back that might work and purify, Sonic, or we'll have to till his new Master uses up all his wishes," Tails said, while sighing.

Shadow nodded. "But who is Sonic's new master?"

Tails shrugged and pointed at the largest scorpion. "Maybe that one?"

Everyone looked at it and agreed.

"That thing's huge," Knuckles commented, as his eyes widened.

Shadow looked at the scorpion. It was massive. How could that be Sonic's master? The scorpion finally noticed the three and looked down at them. _Well, look it is. I don't know your names, but I know yours...Shadow._ The hedgehog's eyes widened at the voice of the scorpion.

"No...it can't be...Mephiles," Shadow said in fear.

The scorpion's eyes glimmered with evil. _You figured it out with one go. Very clever, Shadow._ The evil scorpion, then began to laugh.

"How the hell did you get here?"

_I was summoned here by accidence of another genie by the name of Erazor Djinn._ When he three heard this their eyes widened. They had heard Sonic and Ali Baba talk about him yet didn't know who he was.

"And who is he?" Shadow asked angrily.

_Like I said...he's another genie._ Mephiles looked down on the three. _And the one who turned Sonic into one as well._

Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at the others, then back to Mephiles. "I take it you are Sonic's new master? How did that happen? And how did you become a scorpion?"

Mephiles chuckled, darkly. _Isn't it obvious. I stole the lamp from Sonic's dead Master._

"So you killed Ali Baba!"

_I may have I may not have. There ARE many scorpions in this world, you know,_ he told them.

Shadow growled angrily. "How did you become a scorpion, anyway?"

_Why should I tell you that? I'm not stupid,_ Mephiles said. The black hedgehog glared at him and then scoffed. His eyes widened in fear at the sight of all the scorpions and he backed away. _What's wrong, Shadow? Afraid that a little scorpion will PINCH you!_ Mephiles cackled, evilly.

"I have a fear of scorpions," Shadow said.

Mephiles was surprised at that, but continued laughing. _No matter._ he pointed at the three. _Kill them._

The scorpions charged towards the group. Shadow was paralyzed with fear.

Tails grabbed Knuckles' hand and looked at Shadow, "Shadow, come on! Move!" The fox spun his twin tails around and flew into the air. The black hedgehog couldn't move. He was fearful of the scorpions as they scuttled towards him. Soon, they had surrounded him. Tails looked at him shock. "Shadow! Use your Chaos Emerald!"

Knuckles looked at Tails, "Just go grab him!"

Tails sighed, "Fine." The fox flew down toward Shadow and grabbed his quills.

They flew away from the scorpions, but the creatures followed them. Shadow was in fear. Never had he encountered so many scorpions before. He started to hyperventilate and shake in horror.

"Shadow, get a hold of yourself," Tails told him, rolling his eyes.

Shadow looked at him, and then back to the scorpions. Tails sighed and then continued to flying until he saw a high building, like a castle and flew to the top of that. Shadow fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "I...hate...scorpions..."

Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes, "You're worse than me with scary castles."

"And me with ghosts," Knuckles said. The looked at each other as if thinking, that they had a fear?

Shadow glared at them and mumbled under his breath. "What are we going to do, then?"

Tails looked over the edge of the building and froze, "Err...Shadow, whatever you do...don't look over the edge." Tails saw the scorpions beginning to climb the building.

It was too late. Shadow had looked over, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He sat down in a fetal position. Tails' eyes widened as he saw that Shadow was going into shock.

"GET THOSE DAMNED THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, and fainted instantly.

Knuckles was completely shocked at Shadow as well as Tails, "Well, looks like Shadow is off the list of people to help us."

Knuckles nodded at that. "Yep..."

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"For the first time in my life...I have no idea what we're gonna do." Tails sat down on the roof and put his head in his hands, thinking about what happened to Sonic.

"Tails, don't worry...we'll get Sonic back and get rid of those scorpions, " Knuckles said.

"The thing is...how?"

Knuckles wasn't sure. He shrugged and looked at Tails, wondering if he had any ideas. "I don't know how. We don't know anything about this world. The only people that do are Sonic and Ali Baba and Ali Baba is dead." Knuckles thought about it and then snapped his figures. "Didn't Ali Baba say I had a counterpart in this world? We could find him and ask him what to do."

Tails looked at him. "Wow. You thought of that." Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "But we don't know where he could be."

They thought about it but saw the scorpions on the roof. Shadow whimpered in fear.

Tails sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna have to fly us outta here. Again. Though it'd be easier is SOMEONE just used Chaos Control." Tails grabbed Knuckles and Shadow and spun his tails around, flying into the air once more.


	10. Sinbad

Chapter 10: Sinbad

They left Sandopolis and landed outside the city, far away from the scorpions. Tails looked at Shadow and saw that he was still in shock.

Knuckles waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Shadow? Anybody home?"

"We're gonna have to get moving if we're going to find your counterpart," Tails said. Knuckles nodded.

He looked at Shadow. The hedgehog must have a phobia of scorpions if he was acting like this. Knuckles looked at Tails for advice.

Tails shrugged, "I don't know. He seems worse off than Sonic is with water."

"How do we get moving if he's frozen? We need to find my counterpart and HE...isn't helping!" Knuckles exclaimed, pointing at Shadow.

Tails sighed and thought about it. Shadow must have a high fear of arachnophobia.

"Do I have to drag him?" Knuckles asked, frowning, slightly,

Tails laughed and then stopped, "I think you may have to...or carry him."

Knuckles nodded and picked up Shadow. They began the long journey away from Sandopolis, Tails and Knuckles looking at each other and then back at the city, feeling guilty of leaving it with the attacking scorpions. Tails and Knuckles sighed and looked at Shadow, wondering why he was this fearful of scorpions.

But they continued on. Tails looked at Knuckles. "You think we'll find him? Your counterpart? There ARE a lot of places here like back home."

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows. We may even come across him or he may come across us."

Tails nodded. He remembered Ali Baba telling Knuckles that Sinbad sailed the seas, which must mean he's on a ship on the ocean. The trouble was, how were they going to get there? Unless sometimes he came to shore to get supplies from a city near the sea, but they don't know where that is. They would have to ask someone. The group continued on until they saw another city, and walked towards it. The ocean could be seen in the distance. Tails' eyes widened. This couldn't be the place after he just thought about it? Right? He continued to look around, and saw someone on the port near a ship. He walked up to the person and spoke.

"Hi, do you know where we can find someone by the name...um...Sinbad?" Tails asked, nearly forgetting his name for not hearing it in so long.

The person turned around, and Tails started. Standing in front of him was an echidna who looked exactly like Knuckles.

"I am Sinbad," the echidna said. Who are you?"

"My name's Tails and this is Knuckles and Shadow." Tails pointed behind him at Knuckles and Shadow. Sinbad glared at the other red echidna.

Knuckles shifted Shadow on his shoulders and then, finally, threw him off, hearing the hedgehog groan. "You were starting to hurt my back now get up and walk there aren't any scorpions here, Shadow!"

Shadow landed on the ground and looked up. "Where are we?" He asked.

Tails looked around, "That's right. I don't know."

Knuckles shrugged, "All I care about is that we're FAR away from scorpions so we don't have to carry him." Knuckles pointed at Shadow.

The black hedgehog stood up and glared at him "I have Arachnophobia, okay?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Whatever. You're worse than Sonic with water." Shadow growled had clenched his fists, he really wanted to punch the echidna.

Sinbad heard the name and looked at them, recognizing the name 'Sonic'. "How's Sonic doing?" He asked. "I assume you are all friends of his?"

Knuckles nodded, and looked at Sinbad.

Tails looked at Sinbad, "Sonic...isn't doing that well at this moment."

"What do you mean?"

Tails' ears bent back, "Just recently...he was turned into a genie by someone called Erazor."

Sinbad gasped. "What?"

Tails nodded sadly. "And we also met his recent Master, who looked like me," Tails said, ears still pinned back.

"Ali Baba?" Sinbad asked. "What happened? Please, explain everything."

Tails nodded, "Alright." He lowers his head and Sinbad saw the fox was getting upset.

Knuckles sighed, "Tails..." the fox looked at him. "...I think I'll take from here."

Tails smiled, "Thanks, Knuckles."

Knuckles nodded and looked at Sinbad. "We were transported here accidentally by Sonic. We found out that his Master was Ali Baba and found out some information about this world as well. We later, went Sandopolis, but...a scorpion stung Ali Baba," Knuckles explained.

Sinbad's eyes widened. "I assume he died?"

Knuckles nodded.

"What happened then?"

Knuckles sighed, "After Ali Baba passed away we came back a few hours later and saw someone had stolen Sonic's lamp."

"Someone stole the lamp?" Sinbad asked, shocked. "Who?"

"We didn't know at the time. Not until we saw a giant scorpion with an army of other scorpions." Shadow shuddered and Knuckles rolled his eyes. "We found out it was an old enemy of ours that stole Sonic's lamp."

"And with his evil influence has changed Sonic into one too," Tails said.

Sinbad seemed shocked at the news. "That is terrible," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to know information about this world as we don't know much about it. Sonic and Ali Baba were our only resources and we lost them," Tails said.

"But we need to get Sonic back. He probably doesn't even know what he's doing!" Knuckles exclaimed.

I agree," he said. "But a genie's power is unlimited. If Mephiles is Sonic's master, there is nothing we can do now."

"Who is Sonic's new master?" Sinbad asked, confused.

"A very evil person we know called Mephiles," Knuckles told him.

"How did he get here?"

"He said that Erazor teleported him here by accidence, but wouldn't tell us anymore than that," Knuckles growled.

Sinbad nodded. "We need to find the seven World Rings. They can help."

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow looked confused and Tails spoke, "What are the 'World Rings'?"

"They are seven rings that grant powers," Sinbad said. "And hold certain emotions."

The three looked at each other. "They sound kinda like the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles said.

"But why do we need the World Rings?" Tails asked.

"They can help us try and defeat Mephiles."

Knuckles looked at Sinbad, "How?"

Sinbad smiled. "Let us go to King Shahryar. He will tell us."

Tails looked at Sinbad, "Well, if he's a King...he must be able to help us?"

Knuckles raised a brow, "Will he? Or is he one of those ruthless, power-hungry types?"

"He's a good king. Although you may be shocked when you see him."

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were all confused. Tails was the one to answer though. "What do you mean?"

Sinbad grinned but said nothing more.

Tails looked at Knuckles, who frowned, "He seemed a little agitated at not being answered.

Sinbad sighed. "I will take you to the palace but we'll have to go by sea."

Tails looked at Sinbad in shock. "Go by sea? Mephiles may have taken over...I don't know how much of this world when we get back!" Tails exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"It won't take long," Sinbad said. "The king's palace is on an island not far from here; we'll be there in a few days."

Tails hesitated, and then nodded. Sinbad smiled and walked to his ship, letting the others get on. Shadow hesitated, looking out at the water. Knuckles and Tails frowned.

"Don't tell me! Now you're getting a fear of water too!" Knuckles exclaimed, groaning.

Tails looked at Knuckles and then at Shadow. "This is...very unlike you, Shadow."

Shadow ignored them and stepped on to the ship. "I've always had a fear of water," he said. "I just pretend that I don't have any fears."

Tails stared at Shadow in shock, "Wow, Sonic will get a shock when he finds this out." Shadow growled in anger. He didn't want that faker to know he had any fears.

"Whatever," Shadow said. "Let's just go."

Sinbad nodded, and they sailed out into the ocean.


	11. Heading Out to Sea

Chapter 11: Heading Out to Sea  


Shadow looked down at the water, afraid. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, not having seen this side of Shadow before it was ... weird to be around him at that moment.

Shadow looked at them; he was shaking. "What?" He asked. "I have aquaphobia also."

"It's just strange seeing you this is all," Tails told him.

The black hedgehog ignored him. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and then back to Shadow.

"Looks like Shadow isn't that much different from Sonic, now is he?" Knuckles whispered to Tails. The fox glared at the echidna.

"Of course I'm not," Shadow told them. "I may call him faker but I actually consider him a friend."

This was new to Tails and Knuckles. They always thought that the two had been rivals.

"YOU consider Sonic...a friend?" Tails asked. "I find that pretty hard to believe, especially from how we've seen you act toward him." Shadow ignored him once again. Tails put his hand to his hips and then folded them, walking away, "Fine then!"

Knuckles stared in disbelief at the fox. "Is everyone here except me still normal!"

Shadow and Tails looked at the echidna and scoffed.

Knuckles growled, "Fine then!" And stormed into the cabin.

Tails walked to the other side of the boat and looked into the water, a tear falling his eye. "Sonic..."

Sinbad looked at Tails and sighed, then walked up to him. "Sonic must mean a lot to you," he said.

Tails was startled and looked at Sinbad, wiping his tear away, "Yeah, but we've always been close friends. Close like brothers."

Sinbad nodded. "We'll try to get him back but a genie's magic is very powerful. There may not be anything we can do for a while."

Tails looked down, saddened by this news. "If we do get him back...he'll need a new Master. Who will it be?'

Sinbad thought about it, then turned to Tails. "What about you? He would be very happy, and since you two are very close, it would be perfect."

Tails' ears perked up, but then went back down. "But I have to go home. Same with Shadow and Knuckles. And if I stay here...I might end up like Ali Baba and Sonic wouldn't be the same if that happened."

"I see. We'll have to think on that one."

The orange fox gulped and looked down. He didn't want to admit it, but...he was afraid of dying, especially with Sonic seeing it. He thought about it. It would be cool to stay here and be Sonic's master, but what would happen if he died? Perhaps he could wish for something that would help him, like immortality. Tails sighed; he'd think about it. But then a thought hit him and thought about it, 'There had to be limits to the types of wishes they used? Right?'

Tails knew there was but didn't know if immortality was one of them. So he looked at Sinbad and asked him. "What types of limitations can a genie have for granting wishes?" Tails asked.

Sinbad thought about it. "They cannot bring back anyone from the dead, they can't make anyone fall in love, and the most wishes they can grant is three. Other than that, their powers are unlimited."

Tails smiled. So immortality was possible. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be Sonic's master. But was immortality really worth it? He'd have to talk it over with Sonic. After all...Sonic always gave him good reasons to do things and not do things if he told him a good enough reason to not become immortal he wouldn't do it. He was his friend and he would do it if Sonic didn't want him to. He had to give this more thought. Tails nodded at Sinbad, and then went into the cabin. Shadow looked at him and followed.

"What are you thinking about?" Shadow asked.

Tails looked at Shadow, raising an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest, Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged. Tails kept walking into the cabin and sat down on a bed and lay down on it, looking at the roof, worried about his older brother. He sighed and closed his eyes to rest, thinking about everything that happened.


	12. King Shahryar

Chapter 12: King Shahryar

A few hours later the boat was rocking and he rubbed his eyes, looking around. "What's going on?"

"We're here," Shadow said. "The island."

Tails got up and yawned, "Good."

He walked off of the ship and saw Shadow. He was breathing fast and looked sick.

"I'm glad I'm off that ship," he said.

Tails was surprised, "Wow, you're a lot worse than Sonic."

Shadow chuckled. "I suppose so."

Tails blinked and looked at Sinbad, "So, where to?"

"The palace is not far from here," Sinbad said. "Follow me."

They nodded and followed Sinbad. A few minutes later they reached the palace and went inside. When they were inside the throne room they saw a horrible sight. Eggman was sitting in the throne. All three got into defensive positions and Shadow readied a Chaos Spear.

Sinbad ran up to them. "What are you doing? This is the king!"

Knuckles' high temper went off the wall. "King! Are you nuts! That guy is our enemy!"

"You know how your world has counterparts? This may be one of this! This is King Shahryar!"

Tails figured it out and looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, he's right. Ali Baba was my counterpart and Sinbad is a counterpart of you, so Shahryar must be a counterpart of Eggman," Tails told him.

Knuckles clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, growling, "Fine."

The king glared at them angrily, annoyed from the outburst. "Who dares disrespect me?" He yelled angrily. "Guards, take these people away!"

"We have come for you help," Sinbad said. "We need to find out about the seven World Rings."

Shahryar raised a brow at this. The world rings? He wondered why they needed the world rings, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"What do you need the rings for?" He asked.

"It's none of your business!" Knuckles said with attitude, folding his arms.

Tails glared at him. "Knuckles! Why am I always the one using my brain!"

"Because you want to," Knuckles said.

Tails rolled his eyes at him. He sighed and spoke to the king. "We need the world rings because...a friend of our is in danger and so is this world," Tails explained.

The king nodded. "Explain."

Tails looked down. He didn't like explaining to people who looked similar to their enemy it...just didn't feel right.

Shadow sighed. "We are from another world. Our friend Sonic has been turned into a genie by Erazor Djinn. Somehow our old enemy Mephiles the Dark found his way here and became Sonic's master."

Tails looked at Shadow. He must've done that because he has been on Eggman's side before and finds it easy now to talk to him. Shahryar was in complete shock at Shadow's explanation. He hardly knew what to say.

"I...I see. That is very disturbing. You must find the rings at once," the king said.

They all nodded. Tails looked at Shahryar, "Where can we find the rings?"

"You can find one each on all of the different locations in the world."

Tails' eyes widened and looked at Knuckles and Shadow. Knuckles nodded. "They sound like the Chaos Emeralds." He smirked. "This should be fun."

Tails nodded and bowed to the king, and then the group left the palace.

"So, where to first?" Sinbad asked.

Tails and Knuckles shrugged. The fox looked around. "I don't know. We don't know much about this world so you're kinda like our guide."

Sinbad nodded. "Let's head to Unawakening Float; there's probably a ring there. Just to let you know, one of you has to collect them. When you collect all seven, however, one of you will be...sacrificed."

Tails' and Knuckles' eyes widened, even Shadow opened his wide. Tails spoke though, "W...What? That's horrible! What kind of world is this?"

"It's because of the power that the World Rings have," Sinbad said. When all of the World Rings are collected, they can produce catastrophic results. They also have certain emotions sealed up inside them: prayers, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure, and wishes. A person must be sacrificed for them to gain complete control of the rings."

Tails eyes stayed wide and he looked down. This was bad. Not only did they have to find seven rings with a time limit, but someone had to die for their power to be unleashed. He couldn't believe it. The three looked at each other, wondering who it should. Both Shadow and Knuckles knew Tails was too young and had a too strong a bond with Sonic to be sacrificed.

"I'll do it," Shadow said. "I will collect the rings and be the sacrifice."

Tails and Knuckles looked at Shadow in shock. Knuckles spoke as Tails was in too much shock to, "Shadow, you're not serious? Are you?"

Shadow nodded. "I am."

Tails looked at him, "This isn't right. This..."

Knuckles looked at the fox. He was shaking. "Tails, are you okay?" Tears, suddenly appeared in his eyes and he collapsed to the ground, crying. Knuckles was confused of why he was.

"Tails...what's wrong?" Shadow asked, concerned.

"It's...all this...death," Tails cried, whimpering. His tails curling around him. He wasn't used to so much of it, let along Sonic would be here to comfort him yet he was doing evil deeds rights now which made him more upset.

Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other, wondering how to calm the fox down. Tails felt like he didn't know what to do. One person had died and now someone else was that they knew. Who would next? Not only that...his best friend is evil and doing bad things, making it hard for him to process anything anymore. He looked at them with tears in his eyes. Tails didn't want to do this. He shook his head and sobbed. He kept shivering and crying, wishing in his head that Sonic was beside him, comforting him right now.

Shadow sighed and looked at him. "Tails...please calm down. We'll try and figure something out."

"H...How? Things can't...go like this? Not death," Tails said, whimpering.

Shadow looked at Knuckles; he didn't know what to say. Knuckles shrugged. He wasn't used to seeing the fox like this either. Tails continued to sob. A few minutes later, he wiped his tears away and looked at them.

He sniffed, "O...Okay. Let's d...do this." He gulped, looking down.

Shadow nodded. Tails stood up, wiping more tears from his eyes and sniffling also.

"Where shall we go first?" Shadow asked Sinbad.

Sinbad thought about it. "How about...Sand Oasis?"

Knuckles nodded and looked at Tails. "Will you be okay?"

The fox shrugged. "Maybe."

Sinbad nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

They nodded and Tails nodded, hesitantly as they headed back toward the ship. Sinbad sailed out into the ocean, and they were on their way.


	13. Tails' Fear

Chapter 13: Tails' Fear  


On the way Tails kept staring at the ocean, contemplating on what Sonic was doing and if he knew what he was doing. He didn't know what the genie was doing but he knew it was no good. They had to find the World Rings, though. Soon, they came to Sand Oasis. Everyone got off the ship and started to look for the World Rings. Tails' eyes stayed on the ground. He felt guilty for just leaving Sonic like that back at Sandopolis as well as that city having to go through the scorpion attack.

"So, how do we find the rings?" Shadow asked.

Sinbad looked around the beach they were on and pointed to a city with trees and sand hills surrounding it. "I can sense them," he said. "Follow me. However, people of this world cannot touch them. You must."

Shadow nodded and followed Sinbad. They walked to the city, walking over the sand. Knuckles and Shadow noticed that not once Tails' head had lifted during their walk. Soon, they saw something buried in the sand. Shadow walked towards it and lifted it up. He had found a World Ring. Suddenly, a shock ran through his body, and a burning flame appeared on his chest where his heart was located.

Knuckles looked at Shadow in shock, "What just happened?"

"Remember what I told you about a sacrifice?" Sinbad told them. They nodded. "Well, Shadow now has the Flame of Judgement on his chest. Once the rings are gathered up, the flame will go out, and...he will die."

Knuckles' widened and Tails gasped and started shaking his head. "No. Please, no. No more...death..."

Shadow looked at the kid and sighed. "Tails, it will be fine. I won't die untl the last World Ring is collected. Besides, I'm doing this for Sonic."

Tails swallowed, hard and nodded, slowly, looking back at the sandy ground.

"Now...how long do I have?" Shadow asked Sinbad.

Sinbad thought about it; he wasn't exactly sure. But when he first met Sonic he did see the same flame on his chest. "Sonic had the same flame on his chest when I met him," Sinbad said. "He was also searching for the World Rings."

Tails looked up and gasped, "W...What? He was gonna be a...s...sacrifice?"

Sinbad nodded. "Something happened, though. He was never sacrificed."

Shadow looked at him with interest, as did Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles raised a brow, "He was never sacrificed? How? Did something stop it?"

"I don't know; I wasn't there when it happened."

Knuckles thought about it and shrugged. Tails kept looking down, but spoke. "Was anyone else with him when you saw him?"

"A genie, Shahra," Sinbad told them.

Knuckles looked at Sinbad, "Was he the Genie's Master?" Sinbad nodded. "Then what happened to his Genie? Something must have happened if we haven't see her, right?" Knuckles asked.

"I am not sure. There is a possibility that...she could have become the sacrifice instead of Sonic."

Tails heard this and gasped, tears appearing in his eyes, "Do you know hard that would've been on Sonic? Seeing someone die right in front of him. It's not something you see everyday in our world."

"Most likely he would have taken it pretty hard," Sinbad said. "We will have to ask him. Anyway..." He looked at Shadow. "I'd say you have a month to live. The Flame of Judgement usually lasts that long."

Shadow widened his eyes and Knuckles looked at him, but Tails looked back to the ground. "I...I..." Shadow said, stammering. He sighed and hung his head, nodding. "I understand."

Knuckles looked Shadow, "You gonna be okay, Shadow?"

Shadow looked at him. "Yeah...I'll be fine." He turned away. "What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered.

Tails looked away and began to walk away. The others noticed this as well as his ears were pinned back and his tails were sliding on the sand.

"Tails...are you okay?"

The fox looked back and shook his head. He was shaking in fear. Everyone else raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Did Tails have a fear of death?

"Tails, are you sure?" Knuckles asked, looking at the fox. He shook his head and grabbed one his tails, hugging it.

Sinbad frowned and looked at Shadow. "Your friend must have a fear of death," he said, turning back to Tails. "Is that right?"

Tails nodded and began to cry. He wanted someone to comfort him. That someone always made things right and that was Sonic. He always helped him when he was upset, but he couldn't right now which made him all the more upset, worrying about his big brother. Shadow sighed and sat beside Tails, pulling him into a hug. The fox looked surprised. He had flinched, slightly, also. He wasn't used to being hugged by anyone else a part from Sonic, Cream or Vanilla.

"Tails...why are you acting like this?" The fox looked down, too scared to answer. Shadow sighed. "Look, I know why you're doing this. You're afraid of dying; we all are. But we have a mission to do. Saving Sonic."

Tails shook his head. "It's not just my death I'm afraid of."

"You're afraid of our deaths too?"

Tails nodded his head, shakily. Shadow sighed and looked at Knuckles. He didn't know how to reply. The fox was scared if death. His own and his friends. That was different. Shadow sighed; he didn't know what to say either. The only person good with comforting people was Sonic and he wasn't here right now.

"What should we do to make you feel better?" Shadow asked him.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders at him. "I don't know."

The hedgehog sighed and looked at Tails, helping him stand up. The fox continued to shake as he stood, still looking at the ground.

Sinbad sighed. "Look, I know you don't want anyone to die while collecting the World Rings, but we're doing this for Sonic. We need to get him back.)

Tails nodded, silently, still shaking. He didn't know how to answer that. He wiped his tears away and sighed, looking at the others. He gulped nervously. "O...Okay," he said and began to head back to the boat.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Sinbad asked. "Dinosaur Jungle, Evil Foundry, Pirate Storm, Levitated Ruin, etc."

Knuckles looked at Sinbad, "What about Dinosaur Jungle? That sounds like fun." He grinned.

"Alright. I'll set course for the jungle."

They went over to the beach and got into the boat. Tails went to the side of the boat, as usual. A few hours later, they reached the jungle and got off the boat.


	14. Dinosaur Jungle

Chapter 14: Dinosaur Jungle

"So, are there actual dinosaurs here?" Shadow asked.

Sinbad nodded.

Knuckles was surprised and Tails just shrugged. "Are you serious?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I am." Knuckles blinked in shock and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sinbad chuckled, and continued on. "Come on," he said. "Let's find the World Ring."

The others followed, Knuckles still in shock as he closed his mouth. A few minutes later, they felt the earth shake. Sinbad frowned, knowing what that was.

Tails looked around, shock and fear on his face, "W...What's that?"

"Dinosaurs," Sinbad said. "We should proceed with caution. Don't disturb them."

Knuckles looked at him, "Why not?"

"They can become aggressive if you do so."

Knuckles nodded and continued to follow Sinbad with the others. They walked through the jungle until Shadow sensed another World Ring. He walked over to a bush and picked it up. A hot boiling feeling rushed through his body, so much he couldn't control it. He had felt this much of this emotion before and it felt horrible to feel it again. Shadow gasped in pain and fell to the ground, holding the ring. The flame on his chest vanished a little, and he felt himself getting weak as well.

Tails looked at Shadow with slight concern on his face, "Shadow...are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...the emotion in this ring is just really...powerful," Shadow told him. He gasped in pain again as more of the flame disappeared and he groaned in pain.

Knuckles looked at him, "Why's the flame disappearing? I thought you said he had a month?"

"I don't know," Sinbad said. "Perhaps it is because of how powerful the different emotions in the rings are."

Tails looked up, scared, "W...Wait! Does that m...mean he'll die early?"

Sinbad thought about it. "It is possible. But he must collect all seven rings before he does."

Tails gulped and looked back down. He couldn't do it.

Shadow noticed this and sighed, then turned to Sinbad. "Well, I found it. Where's the third World Ring?"

"It depends on where you want to go." Sinbad told him and Tails.

Tails looked down, still unsure about all this and shivered. "So, this will help...bring Sonic back to his senses?"

"Yes, it will," Sinbad said. "The World Rings are the most powerful items here."

Tails gulped at that and shivered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Anyway, where should we go next?"

Knuckles thought about it, then remembered Sinbad mention Pirate Storm. Maybe they could go there.

"Let's go to that place you mentioned before called 'Pirate Storm'," Knuckles suggested.

Tails heard this and stiffened. "Will there be pirates there?"

Sinbad shook his head. "It's just a ship graveyard out in the ocean."

Tails froze at that and began to shake, "G...Grave...y...yard!"

Sinbad smiled. "It's not that bad; just some ruined ships."

Tails gulped and nodded. They got on the ship, and headed towards Pirate Storm. Tails looked around to see what it exactly looked like. He didn't like anything to do with death or anything scary. Once they got there, he gasped. It was a ruined ship graveyard. He gulped nervously; lightning and thunder were everywhere. Tails felt his fear of death and things that were scary rise up and he ran into the cabin.

Shadow frowned and followed him. "What's wrong, Tails?" He asked.

Tails was sitting on a bed and shivering. "I don't wanna go out there. I can't go out there. The sight of those...ships is...scaring me."

Shadow looked at him. You want to stay here while we go out there?"

Tails nodded his head as his tails wrapped around him and he cuddled his knees. "Yes..."

"Alright. We'll be back soon."

Tails nodded and watched Shadow and the others leave. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to cry. "I wish...Sonic wasn't evil and was here with me right now," Tails said as his tears continued to fall. He missed his big brother figure. He needed him right now. He was scared and Sonic was the only one that could usually help him. Tails hesitated and continued to cry, waiting until his friends came back.


	15. Levitated Ruin and Skeleton Dome

Chapter 15: Levitated Ruin and Skeleton Dome

Meanwhile, Shadow, Knuckles and Sinbad were looking around for the next World Ring. They were searching the ruined pirate ships, wondering where it was.

Knuckles, however, looked at Shadow as he was in front of him. "How was Tails before we left as you saw him last?"

"He was...afraid," Shadow told him. "Tails has a fear of death, horror and lightning, so he didn't want to come."

Knuckles nodded as this shocked him and looked down, "We're gonna have to get Sonic back soon. He's the only one that can Tails out of his...I don't know a word for it." Knuckles shook his head.

Shadow nodded.

Knuckles looked around, "So...where's the next ring?"

"It's around here somewhere," Sinbad said. "It's the Ring of Pleasure."

They nodded and kept looking. A few minutes later, they saw a cyan ring lying on a ship across from them.

Knuckles groaned, "How will we get to that ship?" Knuckles looked to Shadow and saw that he was shaking as he was looking at the ship and then the water.

Shadow hesitated and backed away. Knuckles and Sinbad looked at him, frowning. "Shadow, we know your afraid of water, but your the one who gets the rings and you have to get them. You have to get over your fear," Knuckles told him.

Shadow hesitated. "Fine, but this is the only time I'm going in water," he said, and then ran across at a fast speed. When he got the ring, he came back and groaned in pain as more of the flame disappeared. He then, felt an emotion take hold of him. Pleasure. He sighed in relief and then smiled. "Alright," he said. "Where to next?"

"I was thinking we go to Levitated Ruin next. It's an ancient ruin in the sky. The next World Ring is there."

Knuckles looked at Sinbad with an opened mouth. "How are we meant to get to a place that's in the sky?"

Sinbad thought about it. "Well, we could sail towards the ruin. It's not far from here."

"Tails can fly. Maybe he can fly us up there...if he's willing to do it," Knuckles said, biting his bottom lip.

"Sure, that will work," Shadow said. "Let's go ask him."

They nodded and went back to the ship. Tails was on the deck, looking out to the ocean.

Tails turned around and saw them. "Did you get the ring?" he asked in a emotionless voice.

"Yeah, we did. We're heading to Levitated Ruin next. can you fly us there?"

Tails hesitated, and then nodded. "I guess," he said, continuing the emotionless tone.

Shadow noticed this. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Tails answered, looking back at the ocean.

The black hedgehog nodded, and Sinbad set sail for Levitated Ruin. It took a few hours to get there, and Tails was ready. Tails sighed and spun his twin tails around before grabbing Shadow and Sinbad; Knuckles would be staying with the boat, before he flew into the air. They soon arrived at Levitated Ruin. Tails set them on the ground, tired from flying, and looked around. They noticed that many ruins were floating in the sky, and a path of air was leading around the ruins.

Tails looked at Sinbad, still holding the emotionless expression on his face. "Where to now?"

"Follow me," Sinbad said. They did so and soon were on the wind path. It carried them around the ruins until they came to a high point in the sky. Shadow saw a blue World Ring and nodded, then grabbed it. Instantly, he felt the emotion of prayers/hope, and dropped to his knees to pray. When he was finished, he stood up and looked at the others, who noticed his flame disappear some more.

Tails didn't really pay much attention. He was looking at the ruins and gen to the winds. The wind reminded him of when Sonic would run by him when he was in his lab making plans for a new invention and when the hedgehog ran by they would blow everywhere. It brought small tears to his eyes as he looked down.

"We should go," Shadow said, noticing the tears in Tails' eyes, and looked at Sinbad. "Where next?"

"Skeleton Dome," Sinbad said.

Tails' ears twitched at that and froze. Skeletons. They were scary and they scared him. He gulped and wrapped his arms around him as he began to shake once more.

Shadow sighed. "You can stay in the ship again," he told Tails, who nodded. He flew down to the ship, and they sailed towards their next location.

Tails went back into the cabin and sat on the bed, cuddling his tails and legs. He hoped Sonic was alright. A few days later, they had reached Skeleton Dome. Tails stayed in the ship once again as the others left, and looked around for the ring. 1They heading for a dome-like cavern with bones covering the pathways leading towards a palace at the end of it.

Shadow looked around. "This place is creepy," he said. "Tails wouldn't like it."

Sinbad and Knuckles nodded.

Knuckles gulped as he looked around, "This place sure looks like the kinda place a ghost would hide."

"There are some ghosts in here," Sinbad said.

Knuckles groaned at this, "You gotta be kidding me."

Sinbad chuckled at this and they continued on. Once they got to the palace, they opened the door and walked inside, looking around. A voice suddenly rang out.

"Who is there?"

Knuckles nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to Sinbad; who was chuckling. He frowned. "If that's a ghost you know I don't want to know!"

"This is King Solomon," Sinbad said.

Solomon nodded. "What is it you three want?"

Knuckles looked back at Solomon and he took a step back. He looked like ghost which freaked Knuckles out, but he tried not to show it.

Sinbad chuckled again and Shadow stepped forwards. "We are collecting the seven world rings to get Sonic back. He has been turned into a genie and made evil by an old enemy, Mephiles the Dark."

King Solomon's eyes widened and he nodded as he now knew what they were doing here. "You wish to free your friend," he said, and nodded. "That is wise."

He handed Shadow a white World Ring. Shadow felt a pain flare through his body as he felt the emotion of wishes and desire come over him. He gasped in shock and smiled, then nodded. The flame disappeared more and they walked back to the ship.

"Now to Evil Foundry," Sinbad said.

Knuckles looked at Sinbad in shock along with Shadow. "Evil Foundry? Does it hold anything evil in it?"

Sinbad shook his head. "It's just an old lava refinery."

Knuckles and Shadow sighed in relief, as did Tails when he heard that.

"Good," Tails replied as he uncuddled himself and stood up, walking over to the ship's edge and stared out at the vast ocean ahead of them.

Sinbad smiled and took the wheel as they sailed towards Evil Foundry.


	16. Mephiles' Betrayal

Chapter 16: Mephiles' Betrayal

Meanwhile, Mephiles and Sonic were on their way back to the Evil Foundry. Erazor Djinn had wanted to speak to Mephiles, and the giant scorpion did so. However, a plan was forming in his mind to kill the evil genie. When they went back, Erazor looked at them.

"I see you have captured Sonic. Excellent. What else did you find?"

_We created an army of scorpions and...destroyed quite a few cities,_ Mephiles explained.

Erazor Djinn chuckled. "The more the merrier. Continue to do so. You are Sonic's new Master, so this works to our advantage."

Mephiles' eyes glimmered evilly and he nodded, _Yes, it does._

He struck Erazor Djinn instantly. Erazor gasped and glared at Mephiles as the scorpion laughed and took his poisonous tail out of the genie's chest. _How pathetic you didn't see that coming at all._

"What are you doing, and why?" Erazor Djinn asked as he felt the poison rush through him. It was so great even the genie couldn't get it out.

Mephiles chuckled and felt like he just had to gloat as he watched the dying genie. _I'm going to take over the Arabian Nights with my army of scorpions and my own genie._ Mephiles went into a full blown laugh after that. Erazor's eyes widened. He tried to fight back but fell to the ground, weak. The giant scorpion laughed, glad to watch him suffer. _It matter of hours you will be dead and I will take over this book in you place as its rightful ruler,_ Mephiles laughed.

The djinn glared at him and tried to move but couldn't do anything. Mephiles chuckled, and then teleported away, along with Sonic. His army soon followed, leaving Erazor Djinn on the floor of Evil Foundry immobile and dying. They got to Sand Oasis. Mephiles looked at Sonic, who walked forward.

_What is your command, master? _Sonic asked.

_I wish...for you to be trapped inside of your lamp and to never come out...not even if your next Master wishes it,_ Mephiles commanded, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Sonic's eyes widened in fear but he nodded, and granted the wish. Instantly, he felt himself being tied to his lamp forever, and could never be freed. He gasped as he appeared in his lamp and looked around. He couldn't believe it. His own Master...had betrayed him and wished for him to stay inside his lamp forever. The scorpion genie scuttled around, wondering what he could do. But there was nothing he could do. He was trapped in his lamp forever, and no one could get him out. Not even if someone else came along and became his new Master, it still wouldn't be enough to get him out. And neither, he knew, could the World Rings. Nothing could. He sighed, and accepted his fate.

Mephiles picked up the lamp, holding it in his pincers. He chuckled evilly and looked at his army of scorpions.

_Now, with Sonic trapped in his lamp forever, Erazor dying and Sonic's friends are nowhere to be seen...we shall attack every city in the Arabian Nights until my rule is nearly complete. That is when we shall strike at the heart of this book,_ Mephiles explained his plan to his army.

The scorpions nodded and vanished. Mephiles chuckled before vanishing himself, moving on to another city.

* * *

When Sinbad, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow got to Evil Foundry, they smelled a strong scent and then gasped as they saw the dead body of Erazor Djinn. Tails coughed and turned away, not wanting to look at the dead genie. Thoughts ran through his head of Mephiles could've done to Sonic and it made tears appear in his eyes.

"What happened to him?" Sinbad asked.

Shadow growled in anger. "Mephiles."

Sinbad looked at Shadow. He didn't know who this 'Mephiles' was, but he sounded pretty dangerous. "Who is Mephiles?"

Shadow told him. When he ha finished explaining, Sinbad's eyes were wide in fear. This was bad. If Mephiles was in the Arabian Nights and was how Shadow explained him to be...things wouldn't turn out well.

"We must continue searching for the World Rings," Shadow said.

Sinbad, Knuckles and Tails nodded.

"Y...Yeah..." Tails said, still a little preoccupied with what Mephiles did with Sonic on his mind.

They nodded and continued to look for the World Ring. After a while, they found it. Shadow picked it up and saw that it was purple. He felt an emotion of sadness overcome him and the flame was almost out.

Tails and Knuckles gulped when they noticed that. "We should...get going," Knuckles said. He looked at Sinbad. "How many rings are left?"

"One left. The green one hold the emotion of hatred. It can be found in the Night Palace."

They nodded and Shadow heard the emotion he would have to endure once he touched the last ring and gulped. He hated feeling the emotion of hatred. It was a vile emotion.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Sinbad nodded, and they got back on the ship and continued on their way to find the last World Ring.


	17. The Ghost of Shadow

Chapter 17; The Ghost of Shadow.

A few hours later, they came to a grand palace. It looked a lot like the Taj Mahal but bigger. They went inside and looked around.

"So, let's find the last World Ring," Sinbad said.

They nodded and did so, then began to walk around, looking in each different room in order to find the last ring. It wasn't easy, since the palace was so large. After a few hours of searching, they finally found it. Shadow picked it up and was instantly filled with hatred. Shadow growled as the emotion he hated to feel went through his entire body. A few minutes later, it stopped. He sighed in relief but then noticed the flame go out entirely. The World Rings began to glow and he fell to the ground, weak. Shadow knew that he was about to die.

Tails stared at Shadow and began to shake. He turned away, covering his eyes as his tails wrapped around his body. "I can't watch!"

Shadow's breathing grew weaker. He tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"Tails...Knuckles...Sinbad," he said weakly. "Please...defeat...Mephiles and save...Sonic."

Tails turned to look at Knuckles from the corner of his eyes and nodded. Knuckles and Sinbad nodded along with Tails as the fox turned back around to face away from the dying hedgehog.

Knuckles walked up to Shadow, placing a hand on his face. "We promise, Shadow. Don't worry."

Shadow nodded as his breathing grew weaker. Finally, it stopped and he lay still. Everyone's eyes widened as they knew he was dead. Tails felt tears sting at his eyes as they finally were released and they fell down his cheeks. Suddenly, the World Rings began to glow and sent their power into Shadow. The hedgehog felt no pain as his body felt lighter and he got up ang gasped, believing he was alive. When he turned around he saw his dead body and stared in horror. Shadow gasped and looked down at his body; he was transparent, and was a ghost. He couldn't believe it. He had died and come back as a living in between dead, stuck between Earth and moving on. Shadow was shocked. However, he had to stay here from now on. Sighing, he looked at Tails and the others, wondering if they could see him.

Knuckles sighed and looked back at Sinbad, "What should we do? We can't just...leave him here."

"We'll bury him," Sinbad said.

Suddenly, Tails gasped in shock and pointed at Shadow's ghost. He backed away in fear and as he pointed his hand was shaking. "It's Shadow."

Knuckles looked Tails in confusion. "What do you mean, Tails?"

Tears appeared in the fox's eyes as his knees began to shake. "He's a...gh...gho...ghost."

"What?" Sinbad asked.

Shadow floated forwards. He tried to touch Tails but passed right through him. Tails gasped in fear and began to cry as his fear of ghosts started to come back.

"Tails..." Shadow said.

Tails began to shake as his tails wrapped around him, trying to protect him. "D...don't hurt m...me, please!"

Shadow gave him a smile. "Tails...I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I?"

"Because, you're a ghost! Ghosts hurt people!" Tails exclaimed, cuddling his tails.

"That's not going to happen."

Tails cuddled his tails, tighter and cried into them. "IT WILL!"

Shadow frowned and looked at the World Rings. They turned transparent and went into his body. Shadow gasped and grabbed his chest where the rings had gone. He then, looked at Tails. The fox was still afraid of Shadow and even though he was a ghost he knew that he couldn't hurt him.

The ghost smiled and floated up to Tails. "I know how to save Sonic," he said.

"H...How?" Tails asked, still sounding frightened.

Shadow smiled, then brought out the World Rings. "I have been blessed with their power," he said. "I know what to do. Trust me."

Tails looked at Shadow, still frightened, but then nodded, hesitantly. "A...Alright. If it helps bring b...back, Sonic, then I'll trust you. For n...now."

The ghost sighed and nodded. Then he closed his eyes and vanished. Tails looked around, wondering where he had went.

"Uh, okay." He looked at Knuckles and Sinbad; who were staring at him in shock.

A bright flash of light appeared, and all three were gone They reappeared in Sand Oasis, and saw Mephiles and the other scorpions. Shadow appeared beside them. They all stared in shock at their surroundings. The city had been mostly destroyed. They turned their attention to Mephiles; who laughed as his eyes caught sight of them.

"What have you done?" Sinbad yelled. "And where is Sonic?"

_He's gone..._ Mephiles held Sonic's lamp out in his pincer. ._..and will never be coming out again._

Everyone's eyes widened, but Tails was the most affected. The fox began to shake; his legs wobbling and he shook his head in denial. "N...No. He ... can't be..."

Mephiles chuckled. Sonic would never leave his lamp. He looked at Shadow. His eyes widened when he saw the ghost, and laughed. _You're ghost now, Shadow!_ Mephiles laughed as the transparent hedgehog widened his eyes. Mephiles could see him too?

"How can you see me?" Shadow asked, and then sighed. "Never mind that. What did you do to Sonic?"

Mephiles stopped laughing and an evil gleam appeared in his eyes. _I wished for him...to be forever trapped in his lamp._ Everyone widened their eyes at this. _Now that Sonic is out of the way..._ He pointed his other pincer at them. _You're next!_

He lunged at them, eager to sting Sinbad, Knuckles and Tails with his poisonous stinger but they moved out of the way. Tails got to his feet and quickly flew into the air, grabbing Knuckles and Sinbad and taking them to higher ground; away from the scorpions.

"What should we do?" Sinbad asked.

The ghost floated up to them. He closed his eyes and took out the World Rings before floating back down to Mephiles. The giant scorpion looked at him.

_What are those?_ he asked, curious about the rings and why Shadow had them.

"These are the World Rings," Shadow said. "They are the most powerful things here...and I will use them against you."

He closed his eyes and began to transform. A few minutes later, he had become Darkspine Shadow.


End file.
